


囍

by SleepingCatZZ



Category: R1SE (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingCatZZ/pseuds/SleepingCatZZ
Summary: 他忽然起身，动手去扯身上那赤红色的婚裙，莹白的身子一点点从猩红后面露了出来，比月光更白得刺目。
Relationships: 南以颜喻, 张颜齐/周震南
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	囍

**Author's Note:**

> lof账号：鱼头泡饼  
> 欢迎评论

冷白的月光敲在他的眼皮上，张颜齐缓缓转动钝涩的眼球，后颈突突地痛着。他躺在一个狭窄异常的地方，无力垂在身侧的双手碰得到冷硬的木质硬板。

他记得昏迷前看到的是那热心留他借宿的村民诡秘噙笑的脸。那场将张颜齐和同学们困在原地的大雨停了，有雨滴缓慢从屋檐上滴落在水洼里溅起的细碎声音。他不知道那些同自己一道过来这荒山里写生的同学们现下如何了。

他们一行人坐在山头写生时，确实有几个村民上来搭话，甚至还问到生日，自己只以为是村民好客爱聊天。因此也不曾细想为何听到自己的生日后，那几个村民会无言对视。

胸口上似乎缠着什么东西，张颜齐胸口起伏着，努力抬起手去摸，只摸得满手层层叠叠纸扎的东西。是一朵巨大的红艳纸花，像无端长出的肿瘤，用无数结实的绳子死死地缠在了他的身上。

漆黑死寂的屋那头，有细碎的声音响起，像是长长的裙摆拖过地面。张颜齐颤抖着屏住呼吸，只觉得头皮发麻。罢了。他在心中默喊，双拳慢慢攥起，攒了一些力气，撑着身下的木板晃着身子半坐了起来。僵着脖子转过头，张颜齐呼吸一窒。

黑得似乎没有尽头的破屋的那头站着一个全身艳红的人，那人脸是白，在黑的夜里惨白得诡异，他穿着一身层叠繁复的长裙，黑的短发半垂着。他微微上挑的眼睛在看到张颜齐的一瞬蓦地睁大了，下一瞬便移到了张颜齐脸前。

他的眼睛是极黑白分明的，眼尾因为不明的原因泛着红。“阿七，阿七……”他哑声反复念着，伸出手指去触张颜齐紧绷着的脸。那双手也是极冰冷的，张颜齐如同被定住了一般，只有任由那人颤抖着一双手，极轻地摸着自己的脸。

“我……”张颜齐喉头微耸，吞咽的动作并没能为他干涩的喉咙带来些许自在。他很难去思考眼前异样的画面，穿着一身红裙的男孩似哭似笑地呜咽着，脸上不见一滴泪。

那男孩跪在自己身边，眼睛一眨不眨，指尖一下一下轻抚着张颜齐的脸、脖颈，是极珍重的模样。“……你终于回来了。阿七。”他的脸上渐渐不复最初那一眼的惨白，似是染了些指尖传来的温度。

张颜齐的唇触到一处冰凉柔软，他心神大震，抬手直觉欲推开男孩。男孩似是感受到了他的拒绝，微抬起身子，眼底有了几分踌躇的悲哀。“阿七？不记得我了么。”

“你为什么，不唤我囡囡了。”

张颜齐被那样一双眼望着，恐惧模模糊糊的不真切了，被涌上来的不知所措和一点怜惜冲散了。他终于得了空来细细地看眼前的人，男孩骨架很小，穿着一身似是古代女子出嫁时的裙子，月光将上面繁杂的花纹映得清晰了些，不见龙凤，只有猩红的跳跃纠缠的符文样的图样。

他那样跪在自己身边，脸上带着一点摇摇欲坠的希冀和濒临破碎的不安。只那样呢喃着，阿七，阿七。你不是说好要同我在一起吗。他的唇是红的，嘴巴小小的，真如古画上惹人爱怜的新娘般。那双眼里的痴缠快要溢出来，张颜齐心底忽然有了隐秘的被唤醒的莫名爱怜。

他忽然起身，动手去扯身上那赤红色的婚裙，莹白的身子一点点从猩红后面露了出来，比月光更白得刺目。他看着呆若木鸡的张颜齐，忽地一笑，笑容里面有了点羞赧，手上的动作却仍是继续着。他丢下最后一件白色的里衣，那宛如纸做的薄薄的最后一层遮蔽轻飘飘的落在地上。

“囡囡……”

“嗯，阿七别怕。”他抬腿迈进张颜齐容身的狭窄木箱内，他的身子是带着些青涩的肉感的，小腿又是纤细白净的。他握起张颜齐的手落在自己裸露的大腿上，像是被张颜齐真实的炙热的掌心烫到般瑟缩了一下，下一秒却更近地靠近张颜齐的身体。

“臭阿七。”囡囡咬了下嘴唇，赤着身子坐在张颜齐的腿上，一点点去解开那簇着纸红花丝丝绕绕缠在张颜齐身上的绳子。他的脸颊还带着稚气的脸肉，初见时的鬼魅气被面上挂着的孩子般赌气的生动表情冲淡。他半恼半嗔的埋下头，不用什么劲的咬上了张颜齐的肩膀。“是傻了么。”

夜风吹进破屋，吹动男孩墨黑柔软的鬓发。男孩仍是望着自己，似乎在等着什么。他的眼里是炙热的柔情。

外面刮进来的风，很冷呢。

僵在身侧的手违背了主人的意愿，张颜齐伸出手，猛地将男孩搂紧怀里。他的手指半陷在男孩肩膀处圆润可爱的肌肤里。囡囡么……张颜齐无声地唤着。

那阿七呢，我是阿七吗。

寒鸦惊起，划破夜的静谧。

张颜齐反转起身，将囡囡压到身下，他似是着了靥，一双眼定定地凝视着男孩。

“笨蛋阿七。”囡囡伸了手，乖顺的挽住张颜齐的脖子，他的气息轻吐在身上人的耳侧。“抱抱我啊。”

囡囡的唇舌尝起来是带了冷异的香气的，那香似是藏了许久的沉香一朝被点燃，被漫长时光酿制过的醇厚冷香加倍浓烈，让人沉溺。张颜齐啃咬着囡囡柔软饱满的下唇，一双手无师自通地摩挲过男孩光滑的脊背，他的腰是细的，胸脯却鼓鼓的，圆圆的小花苞点缀在上，竟有了几分可爱。

张颜齐善于用双手画出世间美好的事物，也自然有着一双格外耽于沉溺美好的眼睛。他轻轻吻一吻那处青涩，囡囡似是不堪忍受地轻吸一口气，抬起腿，轻轻蹭了蹭张颜齐的身体。张颜齐啄吻着囡囡圆润的小胸脯，心下模糊地想着，囡囡大概是欢喜的吧。

男孩的肚子也是圆圆肉肉的，他的全身最重的颜色也不过是手肘被粗劣婚服磨出的水红色。张颜齐的大掌揉一揉囡囡的小肚皮，却引得身下人哼唧了一声。像是被挠中后颈的奶猫，你无法不承认这种撒娇般的声音代表着一种懒洋洋的惬意，鼓励着对方进一步取悦自己。

于是张颜齐低下头，才要继续，肩膀上却被轻轻推住。阻了他用唇舌取悦男孩的动作。他抬起眼，对上囡囡闪过一丝悲哀神色的眸子。“阿七，不必……”他没有再说下去，只抬起丰润的腿，勾了勾张颜齐的腰。“来。”

像是被丝绒包裹着，但又是低于常人温度的。张颜齐从未有过同谁的亲热经验，当下只觉得与身下的男孩水乳交融，合为一体。囡囡的臀肉也是滚圆的，在一段细腰的映衬下显得纯情更惹人燃起欲念。张颜齐掐住他的臀肉，饱满的肉便从指间溢出一些丰润的弧度。

两人亲密触碰的欲望是冰冷的，似乎又炙热至极。张颜齐浑浑噩噩地拥着身下的人，他不知道身处极寒还是极度火热，他曾被高温的水烫到过手指，那一瞬间他却误以为是冷的。有哪里已经混乱崩塌，但他来不及去想。

囡囡随着张颜齐的动作仰着头，一下一下的晃动着，整齐的黑发早已凌乱，他微张着嘴，一点粉嫩的舌尖在唇间若隐若现。张颜齐空出一只手，去挡住男孩因为他的动作而不断碰到木板的头顶。

在这间破屋，这方诡异的长方木箱里，他们紧紧相拥，囡囡忽然在张颜齐的怀内轻声抽噎，张颜齐吻他的眼睛，他只是偏过头，像是要硬咽下呜咽。“你让我等了太久了。”男孩侧过脸望着张颜齐，忽然说了一句。像是被抛在原地的踮脚张望许久的稚子，看到至亲至爱之人终于回来，不敢闹脾气，只好佯装生气的撒娇。

“我带你去看山后面的那条河吧。”囡囡拉着张颜齐的手坐起来，他的眼睛里闪着雀跃的稚气的光。“你常带我去摸鱼的那一条，现在里面，有好多特别肥的鱼。”囡囡不知何时又穿了一身鸭蛋青的长衫，张颜齐迷迷糊糊地同他站起来，只发现自己身上的红花也不见了，仍是穿着写生时的那一身装扮。

他们从木箱中站起身来，眼前却不是破屋了。

一片绿草融融的山坡在眼前浮现，山脚下是闪着细碎金光的一条小河。河边有人在玩，鹅蛋脸的男孩看起来不过十五六岁，他身边站了个更高些的青年，两人挽起裤腿赤脚站在河间，青年腰间系着鱼篓，和男孩嬉闹着玩耍。

青年抬起脸，那张和张颜齐别无二致的脸孔上洋溢着快乐的笑。

“阿七，你快点捉鱼，我今天想吃那种银色的肥肥的胖头鱼。”看起来更加稚气的囡囡一边半真半假地威胁着青年，一边顽皮地用手扬了水去泼阿七。

“囡囡听话别闹。”阿七不还手，只宠溺地笑着，“衣服湿了老爷又要骂你的。”

“阿七你看，那条鱼多肥啊。”张颜齐的手被身边始终陪他静静看着的囡囡拉住，“我还记得那晚光是鱼汤我就喝了两碗呢。虽然后来被爹发现偷偷下河，罚我抄了好久的书。”

闪着银光的河和笑闹着的两人忽然模糊，白色的云雾骤然聚起，又散淡。深宅大院，幽深的祠堂里，一身素白的囡囡眼圈红着，跪在一众排位前。阿七站在祠堂外，看周遭并无他人，才拎着身后藏着的木盒悄悄走到男孩身边。

“囡囡，多少吃点吧。”阿七看着失去父亲的男孩，眼底是慢慢的痛惜。

“阿七，我没有亲人了。”囡囡的唇颤抖着，望着一向依赖的青年，泪珠在眼底越聚越多，终于承受不住地顺着脸颊落下。阿七跪在囡囡身边，伸手将男孩揽入自己怀中。

“别怕囡囡。”张颜齐听到阿七说。“我会永远陪着你的。”

囡囡抬起脸，泪还挂在脸上。阿七低下头，小心吻去他的小少爷珍珠般的泪。“囡囡，别哭……”

“我倒不知道，周家祠堂什么时候允许下人随便进来了。”同样一身孝服的女人在仆人的搀扶下稳步走来，虽因丧夫不施粉黛，眉眼间仍是凌厉的。

张颜齐察觉到自己的手蓦然被握紧了，身边的男孩眼底忽然翻涌上了阴郁的情绪。张颜齐便如阿七一般，下意识地将男孩拥入自己怀中，一下下安抚着。“没事的，没事了。”

“他们不许我和你在一起。”囡囡抬起脸，脸上是倔强的委屈，这是只会在爱人面前流露的脆弱神情。“那个女人恨我，也恨我爹始终忘不了我过世的娘。”

“她让人打你，把我关起来。”

“她找来道士说我被妖狐附体，爱上男子，那些村民便说我是怪物，要我死。”囡囡的眼里燃烧着恨意，他的面上忽又升起了那种鬼魅的邪气，猛地抬起头盯着张颜齐。“阿七，他们打断了你的腿。你腿上的伤口坏了，烧了那么多天，他们却不让郎中给你医病……他们害死了你。也想让我死。”

“现如今……你又回到我的身边，他们还想害死你，把你关在棺木里，让你与我陪葬。”

眼前的周家深宅忽然燃起了滔天大火，女人尖利绝望的嘶鸣、被锁死的大门被无数只手捶打的敲击声在大火里一同燃烧着，高昂着。

囡囡的眼尾也染着火一般的赤红，他笑着，先是嗤笑，到后面变成含着恨的大笑。张颜齐看着他，心底涌上的情绪竟不是恐惧，而是沉重的痛心，他似乎也通了和他有着同样面貌的阿七的心意，将被仇恨包围的男孩的头按在自己肩膀上。囡囡的笑听起来比恸哭更悲伤。”囡囡，别哭……你可以给我纸和笔吗，我画幅画给你看好不好。“

囡囡缓缓抬起头。张颜齐向他温柔的笑，他想，阿七如果看到这样的囡囡，也会用尽一切方法安慰他吧。

于是张颜齐的面前出现了画画用的宣纸和毛笔，张颜齐已经不想去思考为什么了，只抓过笔，蘸一蘸墨水，凭借着美术生的经验去勾勒脑海中的那一幅画面。囡囡静静的站在原地，身后的大火消散于时光里，一切又恢复了最初的平静。

囡囡望着张颜齐那双灵巧绘画的手，眼眸颤动。

“好了，你看。”张颜齐努力让自己的声音像阿七一样活泼，画上的两个人在河水间玩闹着，似乎被时光永远保护在了那张画纸里。“阿七会一直陪着你的。”

囡囡拿过那张画，垂眸半晌，忽然笑了。“你知道，他们为什么绑了你来么。”

薄雾散去，张颜齐脚下一软，忽然又坐回了潮湿阴冷的棺木中央，而囡囡远远地坐在屋子那头的案台上，身上又裹上了层层叠叠红色的婚服。他的脚垂在空中踢着，似是记忆中少年天真的模样，脸上却不见了稚嫩的无忧。

而他身后的案台上，摆了满满的水果和金纸叠起的元宝。

“因为我当年放的那把火不仅烧死了那些逼死你的人，也把我自己烧成了厉鬼。”囡囡忽然笑了，有点残忍的天真。“我找不到我的阿七，他们就不得安宁，于是他们就抓来了你，要用你的命，来定我的魂。”

张颜齐怔怔望着他，他忽然觉得囡囡此刻真的像一个古老的魂魄了，这灵魂染着封存上百年的尘埃，疲惫得支撑不住再多一秒的悲伤。

张颜齐想，如果他是阿七，要怎样安慰这样的囡囡呢。

囡囡好像要哭了，可他已经死去很久了，久到灵魂干涸枯萎，再也流不出一滴眼泪。“我的阿七不会画画，他只会傻乎乎的给我捉鱼，背着我去山上找野兔。”囡囡死死攥着那幅画，面无血色，“我的阿七，早就死了。”

“我早该知道，自己等不来他了。”

张颜齐的喉头像是卡住了鱼刺一样，疼痛地说不出一句话。他眼睁睁看着男孩走过来，穿着不知期待着与谁共度一生的婚服。囡囡抬起手，像最初见面时那样，将手落在自己的脸上。

“或许我该去真正的找他了。”

冰凉的指尖点在自己的额头，张颜齐在失去意识前，听到男孩说。

身体被剧烈的摇晃着，耳边炸裂开粗劣的引擎声，张颜齐猛地睁开眼，眼前是同学们担心的脸孔。

“太好了，颜齐醒了。”有人掏出手机拨着电话，“赶紧和老师说一声。”

“从那天下大雨，你就昏昏沉沉睡了两天，怎么叫你都叫不醒，摸着冰凉的，却还是有呼吸。还是老乡们找来的车，让我们把你带走。”

张颜齐的头痛欲裂，他靠着同学坐起来，用掌根敲着自己的太阳穴，记忆却空荡荡的如同被蚕食过，只闪过零星红色。

“颜齐，你都不知道，这村子实在是太偏僻了，连个医生都没有，我们想借村民的电话叫车，也都没有信号。好在你醒了……”男生感慨地叹息道，“不过之前很想去的那个旧祠堂也塌了，刚塌了没多久你就醒了，不然咱们还能过去画一画。”

“好了，他刚醒，你们别再吵他了。”贴心的班长看着张颜齐怔忡的望着自己裸露在外面的腿，问道，“颜齐，是哪里不舒服吗？”

张颜齐摇了摇头，“没事，就是一出生就长在腿上的那块胎记忽然淡了很多。”

“胎记是前世的结，淡了是好事。”一路上都沉默寡言的本地司机开口说道。

他拧开了收音机，浓浓民俗气息的唢呐曲子似喜似悲地奏着。破旧的面包车在山间破旧的山路上疾速开着，扬起一路尘埃。

END


End file.
